Yesterday
by CecilaAlice
Summary: The awaited sequel to Her Majesty, for those who were reading it. Paul and Anna's relationship take a turn for the worst when a misunderstanding takes place. Can they fix it? Or will their relationship crumble?
1. Prologue 1: Back In the USSR

**Hi, hi, hi! Oh, it's been so long, and I truly apologize for my absence for those of you waiting on this! I've had the worst trouble getting this story going! But at last, I think I've got it in order! I've got the story line all written out, and the first three or four chapters already written! I do hope this makes up for the wait!**

**This first chapter is just a little introduction thing. A little bit of comedy and friendship thrown in there for good measure. ;]**

**Disclaimer: I only own Annabelle.**

"Oh, couch how I've missed you!" Anna pushed open the door into the home that she shared with John Lennon and ran to the familiar piece of furniture, all but falling onto its soft cushions.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you like that again." She added dramatically, then there was a sudden weight added on top of her and she looked up to see George sitting in the bend of her back.

"You know, this couch seems lumpier than I remember." He bounced a bit.

Anna laughed, "Georgie!"

"Alright," John walked in with an amp in one hand and a suitcase in the other, "I know it's exciting to be home, but we've still got to unload the van."

"Well, you know how much I would love to help, John, but I seem to have a George Harrison hindering me from moving. Therefore, I am incapable of the help you desire." Anna examined her nails with a smile, looking up at John from the corner of her eyes.

John chuckled, "Here, George. Let me help you with that."

Anna laughed, struggling under the weight of the two Beatles.

"By George! I think you're right, George!" John exclaimed, his eyes wide, "This couch does seem lumpier!"

"Paul!" Anna called, her face turning red from laughter.

"What's going on in here?" Paul came in with Anna's suitcase and his bass.

"Paul, help me!" Anna reached for him.

"Here, Paulie, does this couch seem lumpier than before we left?"

"Well, let's have a look see." Paul smiled and walked over to sit on Anna's squirming legs, "You're right. It is a bit uncomfortable."

"That's what I was thinking!" George smiled.

"I agree. Annabelle," John bent around George to see the back of Anna's head, "we're just going to have to get rid of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Johnny." She said, "It's perfectly fine from where I lay."

They laughed till Ringo came in complaining that he was the only one working and they joined him, bringing in all of Anna's and John's things and putting Paul's and George's into their respective cars. They had taken Ringo's father's van, so they left his luggage and drums in the vehicle. When they finished, they sat on the front porch talking till the sun began to set and George stood with a stretch. Ringo stood as well, both preparing to leave. They all agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning at John and Anna's and said their goodbyes. Paul, John and Anna waved as they drove off.

John turned to Paul and held out his hand, "Well, brother. Till tomorrow morning."

Paul chuckled and shook it, "Till breakfast."

They gave one of those one armed man hugs and John left Paul and Anna alone. They laughed at John's unique personality and walked over to Paul's car. Anna leaned on the side and Paul stood over her.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Annie?" he asked sincerely.

"Tremendously!" she smiled, "I've never had so much fun in my life!"

"Good. I'm glad."

"Come on, Annabelle!" John called from the front door. Paul and Anna laughed again.

"Awe, but Johnny!" Paul whined, "We were just discussing our plans to elope!"

"Well, you can do that tomorrow." John said in his most motherly tone, "For now, Annabelle needs to unpack. You want her to have clothes when you leave, don't you?"

He stepped inside and the two were bent over with laughter again. They were starting to think they were delirious, which they probably were.

"Well, I guess I need to go in and wash some clothes to elope in." said Anna in between giggles.

Paul was still almost full on laughing, but he tried his best to calm himself, "Okay, petal. I love you."

"I love you, too." She pecked his lips and Paul watched her step into the house and close the door. A crooked smile creped onto his lips as he got into his car and drove off.

…

"Man, I'm exhausted." Anna collapsed on the couch again and her dress slid up above her thigh, but she didn't much care enough to fix it.

"You're tired?" John came into the living room and pulled the skirt of her dress down over her skin and sat down beside her when she jumped a bit, "You weren't the one playing all those long ass shows every night."

Anna laughed, "So?"

"Well, I should be more tired than you." He leaned back with a sly smile.

"Are you not?"

"Not in the slightest." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come off it." Anna stood to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She had only been gone a few moments, but when she returned she found a very tired John passed out on the couch. She rolled her eyes, seeing him sprawled out with his shoes still on and everything. Giggling a silently as she could, she set her water down and slipped off his shoes and tip-toed into his bedroom to grab a blanket and threw it over his body. A caring smile found its way to her lips and she bent down, running her fingers through his hair and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before heading back to her room. She stepped out of her shoes, but didn't bother to change out of her clothes, realizing just how tired she really was.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	2. Prologue 2: A Taste of Honey

**Hahaa, oh man! 3 reviews in 20 minutes! That must be a record! Well, for me at least. :P**

**Anyway, awesome reviews guys! Keep 'em comin'! Here's the second part of the prologue, then the real story begins! :D**

**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**

John woke the next morning and stretched, blinking his eyes. A blanket covered half his body and his shoes were gone. He felt a little confused when he looked around and found himself in the living room till the memories came flooding back to him. The last thing he could remember was Anna going to get a glass of water and him thinking he would steal her spot, then nothing. He chuckled to himself and sat up with another stretch. The clock read a quarter after eleven and he shook his head, trying to wake himself up. No studio today meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted to for once. The thought made him smile as he stood from the cushions and made his way to the bathroom. He stopped at Anna's room and peered in. She was sprawled out on her stomach, her clothes all twisted and her hair that he could see was a hot mess. She had one of the pillows on top of her head. He leaned on the doorframe and smiled at the Beatlette's sleeping form, his arms folded across the chest. He debated a bit on whether or not to wake her and decided it was best she at least wake up to eat a bit. She could take a nap on the couch later if she wanted. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Annabelle, you need to wake up." He shook her gently and she stirred a bit, but she didn't make an attempt to get up.

"Annabelle, you need to eat something." John urged. Anna mumbled something, but he didn't hear it. He picked up the pillow, "What was that?"

"What time is it?" her face was still buried in the sheets.

"Its 11:30, love." He dropped the pillow back on her head and stood, heading for the bathroom again.

Anna suddenly sucked in a breath and sat up, "Is it really?"

John came out of the bathroom with his glasses, "It sure is."

She sighed and fell back down on the pillows, blowing a piece of her messy hair out of her face. John was right, she needed to get up and at least eat. She took another deep breath and she forced herself up and out of bed. Not bothering to make sure she looked halfway decent, she walked into the kitchen. The trip to Germany made them really close, in effect, Anna didn't give a rat's ass if any of the lads saw her lookin' a mess. John looked up from the stove when she walked in and stifled a laugh. Her clothes were all screwed, and her hair was everywhere to say the least. Dark circles were clearly visible under her eyes.

John chuckled, "You look like hell."

Anna smiled, walking to get a cup of tea, "You don't look so bad yourself, love." She kissed his cheek.

John smirked as she poured the hot tea into her cup and sat down at the table, putting her feet up on the chair next to her. The phone rang in the middle of John pouring his own tea.

"Will you watch the food, Annabelle?" he took his tea into the living room and Anna took a sip of hers before standing and leaning her hips on the edge of the counter, flipping the bacon every now and then and stirring the eggs till John returned.

"The lads'll be here soon." He took over breakfast.

"Is there something going on?" Anna sat back down at the small round table.

"No, they just want food."

"Oh, good. Then I can stay in my pajamas." She put her feet back up on the chair and took a sip of her tea. John smiled and finished the food, making a plate for himself and Anna and sitting down beside her. It didn't take long for Paul, George and Ringo to get there, especially since there was food involved.

"Good morning, good morning." Ringo announced their presence rather dully, eyeing the food on the stove.

"Help yourself." John waved his hand at the food, fully knowing there was no need for manners.

"Good morning, petal." Paul kissed the top of Anna's food and darted for the food.

"Morning." She mumbled behind her tea cup. About that time, Brian walked in and they all rolled their eyes.

"Good morning, lads!" he seemed to be in a rather chipper mood. But a 'good morning, Brian.' from Anna was all he got back. The boys were all tangled up in the food, so he just went on to say what he needed, "So, your next album-"

"Awe, Eppy," John whined, "you're already on about that?"

"Yeah," Paul sat next to Anna, "can't we get a bit of a break?"

"Yes, well, your album is not exactly why I'm here." Brian confessed.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" George raised his eye brows and took a swig from his tea cup.

"Because I was going to say that you'll be spending a lot of time on your next album up in London, no doubt." He paused and when nobody said anything he continued, "So, I've made it a point to buy you lot a flat there."

George spit out his tea.

"You what?" said John angrily.

"You heard me. I bought you all a flat. You can go see it today if you like."

The boys were silent a moment, unsure if they should be outraged or not, with the exception of John, who looked utterly pissed at the news.

"I don't know, lads." Anna finally spoke, "IT could be fun. And Bri's right. It would be easier to live closer to the studio."

"There you go! You should all listen to Belle more often. Always looking on the bright side." Brian stood, "Give me a ring if you decide you want to go see it. I'll be at my shop. See ya, fellas!"

They watched him leave and Anna looked around at the boys, unsure of how they were feeling at the moment. She seriously thought it sounded like a fab idea. They were pretty much inseparable already anyway, so it's not like it would've been much of a change.

"Well," Ringo stood, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Anna's face lit up, but John just looked outraged, "Do what? Are you daft?"

"Maybe. But it wouldn't hurt to have a look see."

"It might be fun, Johnny." Anna smiled, hanging on his arm.

"Ann's right, John." George put in, "And if you don't like it you can keep this place and move back whenever you like."

John looked at the crowd around him waiting on his answer and his eyes landed on Anna's vibrant green ones. She sat watching him patiently, biting her lip. He rolled his eyes away from her but he couldn't help but glance at her. He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed, "Oh, alright."

"Yay!" she squeaked and kissed his cheek, running to get changed. He followed after her.

"You know," George said to Paul and Ringo, "She's had more of an effect on us than anything else, ever."

"You got that right. She's quite the bird." Said Ringo. "Isn't that right, Paul?"

Paul chuckled, watching Anna run from her room to the bathroom and back, "Yeah. Quite the bird."


	3. Part 1:Please Please Me: Twist and Shout

_**Alrighty ya'll. Here's where the story really begins. Now I've written this kind of strangely when it comes to chapters and such, but it still works. And while I did use albums to plot out the storyline, you'll probably notice later on that some of the chapter titles are not on the album that it's supposed to be (it'll make sense later, I promise!), I had to mix just a few of them around for the story to make sense and what not.**_

_**Anyway, thank you to all that reviewed so far, I was glad to find that a few of you stuck with me from Her Majesty, and it really made me excited to get the story going. :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 1: Please Please Me**

**Chapter 1: Twist and Shout**

"So the album's halfway done?" Anna asked Paul, holding onto his arm as he fidgeted with the lock on the white door to their new flat they shared with the others. She looked around. It was a nice little neighborhood, just like any other one in the London suburbs. Two older looking women were standing across the street watching them and Anna smiled, waving to them happily. They hesitated, but waved back.

"Yeah, just a few more tracks and a photo shoot." Paul finally got the door unlocked and looked to see what Anna was doing. He saw the women and waved to them as well before ushering Anna in the flat and closing the door behind them. The lads were already there.

"Took you long enough." George walked by them.

"Hey, do you want this sandwich or not?" Anna cocked her hip as Paul threw the keys in the bowl by the door, laughing.

"Sorry." George put his laundry away that Anna had done this morning and turned for her to throw him the sandwich.

"You did realize there were other sandwiches over there didn't you?" John asked from his bed.

"Yeah, but I wanted one with cheese and lettuce." He sat on his bed to eat.

"Don't you just love this place?" Anna stepped into her bed and leaned on the edge where it sunk in and looked back a John specifically.

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

There were four separate doors that lead into one large open flat, mostly separated by color and style. George's was on the far end with his door and walls painted a dark green. His bed had a gold frame and different shades of green stripes on the blankets with fake grass surrounding it. Then Paul's quarter was almost completely white, bed and all, though his in table was a light wood. A door led down to a room with a large white organ rose up at the pull of a lever. Then John and Anna's quarter of the flat was more elegant than the others, like that of a millionaire. John had insisted that Anna stay with him in order to keep it similar to the way things were before they moved. The walls were a dark red as was their door and there was a wall full of books. Their beds, on the other hand were sunk into the ground. The only difference was that Anna's was round and John's square. Ringo was on the other end in blue, a full snack bar and soda fountain covered the whole end wall.

"I suppose it is really cool." John admitted.

"See! I told you it would be fun!" Anna pointed to him.

"Don't you have something…girlish to do? Like brush your hair fifty times or paint your nails?"

"How do you know you're supposed to brush your hair fifty times?" Paul asked.

"Do you see how healthy my hair is? How do you think I keep it like this?"

They all laughed and went about their business when Paul suddenly had an epiphany.

"Hey!" he said rather loudly, making them all jump, "Why don't we celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Ringo looked at him from the sandwich machine.

"Well, the albums almost finished, and I think it's been close enough to a year since we saved Anna from Max. So, why not?"

Anna, John, George and Ringo looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds like fun!" Anna jumped up and ran for her closet

"I saw a club not too far down the road." Said John, "Hell, it's probably within walking distance."

"Great!" Paul clapped his hands, "Then let's get prepared for a night on the town."

…

"Come on, lads! Let's get the ball rollin'!" Paul called from outside, helping Anna into John's Rolls Royce and climbing in after her. George sat next to him and when Ringo and John finally came out, John drove them to the club. It didn't take them long to get right in the middle of the dance floor.

"Do you want something to drink?" Paul asked Anna after a while of being there. It was hard to hear over the loud music and she simply nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her. He took her hand and led her to a nearby booth.

"I'll be right back." He leaned down next to her ear.

"Okay." She smiled and he pecked her lips before walking to the bar.

"Don't believe I've seen you here before." A new voice made Anna jump and she turned around. A tall, dark-haired man was sitting at one of the smaller tables for two behind her booth seat.

"And I'm here quite a bit." He continued, standing up.

"You scared me." She put a hand over her chest.

"Sorry 'bout that, lass." He held out his hand, "Desmond."

"Anna." She put her hand in his and he kissed it.

"Lovely to meet you." He smiled, "So, you new around here?"

"Kind of. We've lived her a few weeks.

"We?"

"Yeah. Me, Georgie, John, Ringo and Paul."

"Wait," he chuckled, "aren't those The Beatles."

She laughed, "Yeah, they are."

"Wow, well now. How'd that happen? Are you dating one of them or something?"

"Actually, I am. But that's not how I came to live with them. It's a long story."

"Well, I figured you had a boyfriend. Even if it wasn't one of them."

"Why do you say that?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"You're too pretty to be single."

She smiled, "Well, thanks, love. And you? Are you dating anyone?"

Michael laughed, "Yeah, actually. She's up there on stage."

Anna turned to see a very pretty blonde in a long black dress, "Oh, she has a lovely voice."

"I'll definitely let her know you said that. She'd be pleased to know that a girlfriend of The Beatles likes her singing. Which one are you dating, anyway?"

"Paul." She smiled.

"Oh, really?"

About that time Paul turned around with two drinks in his hands. He spotted Anna talking to Michael and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Paul!" George ran up to him, "This was a fab idea! What's the matter?"

"Hold these." Paul shoved the drinks into George's hands, spilling them a bit and stormed over to the booth. George spotted the situation and the feeling of dread washed over him.

"Uh-oh. John? Ringo!"

..

"Yeah, it was a great experience." Anna was saying about they Germany tour.

"Sounds like you didn't get bored."

"No, I-Paul!" she stopped mid-sentence and stood when her boyfriend came into view, "Paulie, this is Michael. Michael, this is-"

"Paul." He cut her off and put an arm around her waist, his face stern, "Paul McCartney. Annabelle's boyfriend."

"Paul, what's the matter with you?" Anna whispered to him but he only pulled her closer.

"Yeah, I know. Anna told me." Michael looked between the two, "Well, listen, it was nice talking with you, Anna. And I'll see if she has some time to meet you. It was nice meeting you, uh, Mr. McCartney."

He held out his hand, but Paul only stared him in the eye. Michael looked nervous and walked away, waving to Anna. When he was gone, she pulled away from Paul.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have one. You were the one talking with a strange man in a London club."

"It was just an innocent talk!"

"Hey! Hey, what's going on here?" John ran over with George and Ringo on his heels, but Paul and Anna ignored them.

"Innocent talk?" Paul continued, "Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"What? You need to get your facts straight before you start accusing people, McCartney." She said, almost through gritted teeth.

"What are you going on about?"

She didn't say a word, but pointed to the stage. Paul looked at her, then to the stage. John, George and Ringo averted their eyes to the stage as well. Michael was on the side of the stage, pulling the singer into a deep kiss. Paul's face immediately relaxed into what one could only call regret. He sighed, looking at the ground, "He has a girlfriend."

"And one of the first things I told him that I had a boyfriend. And not even that, I told him I was dating you." She didn't raise her voice one bit, "But, you know what. I don't think that's a true statement anymore."

"Annie, I-"

"I thought you trusted me." Her green eyes burned deep into Paul's brown ones as she grabbed her purse. Her face was stern, but the boys could see the tears threatening to spill over. She stared long and hard at Paul, trying to think of something else to say. But she was so upset, her mind blanked and she started for the door. She didn't run or stomp her feet, she simply walked. Paul reached for her, but his feet were glued to the spot. On the other hand, it only took John a few seconds to recover and he shoved the keys into Ringo's chest and ran after their Beatlette, leaving Paul in his misery.

_**Oh shit! Hahaa, bet'cha didn't see that comin', did ya? ;]**_

_**The next chapter is written, but I made a vow not to post a new chapter without writing another first, so it might be later tonight or tomorrow. Be on the look out! :D**_

_**Peace and love!**_

_**Cally**_


	4. Ask Me Why

**Oh, goodness. w00t for 3 AM chapter posts! :D**

**So tired..nothing clever comes to mind, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**

**Part 1: Please Please Me**

**Chapter 2: Ask Me Why**

"Annabelle!" John ran down the dark streets of London, lit only by a few street lamps every few feet. Anna had taken off her shoes and was carrying them by the straps in between her slim fingers. She kept walking away from him, but he kept on running till he caught up to her, out of breath.

"Annabelle, wai-" he was surprised when she cut him off, dropped her shoes and proceeded to punch his chest. She was speaking between sobs so he couldn't understand a word she was saying, but it didn't take her long to tire out and she collapsed, sobbing into his chest. He had to catch her before she hit the concrete and hold her on her feet. He shushed her quietly, but she sobs racked her frame so bad he thought she might shatter. He bent down to pick up her shoes.

"Alright, then. Come on, up you go." He whispered, lifting her into his arms and began the walk back to the flat. He sang as softly as he could to her and she calmed down quite a bit when they finally reached the house in a decent amount of time. He was careful not to drop the now silent Anna as he unlocked their red door and stepped inside. He checked to make sure she was awake before setting her on her still bare feet and handed her shoes to her. She mumbled her thanks but didn't look at him.

He lifted her chin to look at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't have to say a word; the look in her eyes said it all. Anger, love, hate, disappointment, confusion. He didn't even wait for an answer when he saw the tears threatening to come back.

"Come on, love." He helped her down into her bed and stepped into his own after removing his shoes.

"So," he situated himself, acting rather silly in an attempt to cheer up the girl, "what happened exactly?"

She smiled a bit, but it quickly vanished, "There was this guy,"

She went on to explain that Michael only wanted to introduce himself on account that he'd never seen her at that club before because he was there almost every night for his girlfriend, and she emphasized girlfriend, who was the singer and main stage act for the place and how they were only talking when Paul got all overprotective. She mentioned that she greatly appreciated the idea, but that he'd went about it all wrong. She had already told Michael that she had a boyfriend, and that said boyfriend was the Paul McCartney.

She took a deep breath and a silent tear rolled down her cheek, "He doesn't trust me anymore."

"Oh, no, no, no." John held out his arms, "Come here."

She crawled out of her pit and over to John's, curling into his lap.

"I'm sure he still does. It's just a big misunderstanding." He petted her hair.

"No, he doesn't. And I don't trust him, either."

John felt that she was only saying that because she was upset, and sighed, giving up for the night. He rocked her till she drifted to sleep and he laid her down and was going to get up and piddle around the flat a bit, but when she snuggled up close to him and held tight to his collar he stayed with her.

…

George, Ringo and Paul arrived back several hours later and John was still awake. Paul saw the sleeping Anna and immediately walked straight to his white bed, slung off his shoes and laid down; not even bothering to get under the covers. The others watched him then exchanged looks. Nobody said a word and continued to get into their pajamas and into bed.

It was going to be a long couple of weeks.


	5. Chains of Misery

_**This chapter isn't real awful long, but it's just kind of an insight into what Paul's feeling. I don't usually write in first person, but I felt that it was needed for this story. :P**_

_**Reviews are wonderful. :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 1: Please Please Me**

**Chapter 3: Chains of Misery**

_Paul's POV_

Hell.

That was the only way to describe the next two weeks after the incident at the club. Absolute hell if you wanted to be specific about the situation. I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt like the biggest git in Great Britain. I trusted her with my life, and I thought she knew that. It was that daft bloke I didn't trust. I sighed, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. I guess it doesn't matter now. Annie was brassed off beyond anything I could do. I took a deep breath and rolled over on my side, facing Annie and John's in-ground beds. I watched Annie sleeping form, or so I thought she was sleeping. I furrowed my brow when I noticed that her breathing wasn't even and sat up on my elbow to see better. I could hear soft sobbing coming from her direction.

She was crying. Because of me, no doubt.

Unsure of what to do, I was about swing my legs over the side of the bed but I heard someone move and saw John sit up from his pillow. He didn't look aggravated or upset in the least as he crawled along the floor towards Annie's bed. He reached down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Annabelle." He whispered. I watched the scene from the sidelines stiffly. I didn't like not being able to comfort her, knowing at that point that if I tried to even hold her hand, it would only make things worse. Annie looked up at John from her blankets and it was hard to see in the dark, but I could imagine her face all tinged pink and her eyes red, puffy and bloodshot and I could honestly say at that by then I was choking back my own tears. I watched John hold out his arms, not saying a word, and Annie clambering into his lap. He shushed her and rocked her back and forth and I watched in a miserable silence. How much did I want to go over there and snatch her away from him? Whip her tears away and let her know everything was going to be alright. Let her know that I was still there for her. I knew I couldn't, not now. I think that's when it truly hit me how much I'd really screwed up.

My mind came back to the present and I blinked a few times, realizing that I hadn't. John was looking at me with expressionless eyes. He wasn't angry or upset with me at all. He figured that the chains of love would do its job. I wasn't sure how George and Ringo felt about the situation, but they didn't seem upset with me either. I thought about it more, and I wasn't even sure how Annie felt towards me besides disappointment and maybe some anger, which felt so much worse than if she would've smacked me on that fateful night. I wish she would have. It would be so much easier to handle than this misery. But I still loved her, that was the thing. Chains of love is right. I watched John pick Annie up and carry her to his bed, crawling in beside her. She curled into his chest and grabbed the collar of his red pajamas. He sighed and kissed her forehead, draping his arm over her waist. A tinge of jealousy hit me in the pit of my stomach, but it quickly faded knowing that was the exact reason I was in this mess. I was John for Christ's sake! He was just being a good brother. I rolled my eyes and lay back down with a plop. Those chains of love really had a hold on me. Chains of love. I thought about it, there was no way I was going to sleep tonight. I got up and grabbed a pen and my notebook from the small table next to the door that led to the organ downstairs. I turned the brass knob and tip-toes down the stairs, sitting on the white stood and flipping on the light switch. I opened this notebook and sighed, staring at the blank page, and began to write.

_These chains of love really got a hold on me…_

_**Bottom line? Paul feels like complete shit. Yeah.**_

_**btw, go read **_**In My Life Stuff Happens **_**by **_**Sparks Diamond**_**! It's just been finished and it's fantastic! :D**_


	6. Do You Want to Know A Secret?

_**Goodness, that last one was a whole bunch shorter than I thought it was! I'm so sorry! Well, this one's not a whole hell of a bunch longer, but I figure two short ones equal one long one, yes? :]**_

_**Here's a little Georgie/Anna for ya! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 1: Please Please Me**

**Chapter 4: Do You Want to Know A Secret?**

George woke a little late the next morning. He stretched and looked at his clock; 9:20. He sighed and threw the blankets off of himself and headed for the snack bar at Ringo's end of the flat. He picked out a bagel and cup of tea before making his way back to his quarter, careful not to wake the sleeping Ringo and John. That's when he noticed Paul and Anna were nowhere in sight. He shrugged it off thinking, hoping that they had gone out to settle their differences. But that dream was thrown out the window when he found Anna sitting cross-legged in the grass at the end of his bed. She was still in her red pajamas, but her hair was braided nicely down her back. She had made a little bit of an effort when she woke up, but she seemed to have stopped when it came to getting dressed. He spotted a pair of shorts and a shirt on her bed.

"Morning, Ann." He sat in front of her.

"Huh?" she jumped a little when he spoke, but looked up at him. He was slightly taken aback at the sight. There were fresh, but dry tear streaks down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and blood-shot, "Oh, morning, George."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

She chuckled, but the smiled faded quickly, "Like hell."

She looked up at him and he smirked.

"I'm sorry, Georgie." She said, "It's just-"

"No, Ann, don't be sorry. I understand that you're going through a bit of a rough spell. It's hard." He took a bite of his breakfast.

"That's an understatement."

He chuckled and they were silent a moment. He watched her fiddle with the hem of her pajama top and she wouldn't look him in the eye. That was unusual for her; she always looked people in the eye. It worried him.

"You still love him." It wasn't a question.

She looked up at him, "Well, I, uh…it's just," he gave her a look and she sighed, looking down again, "I don't know, Georgie. I mean, I want to say yes, but if he doesn't trust me, then…"

Her voice trailed off and a single tear rolled down her cheek. George whipped it away, "Shh, I know. These things happen, and it'll take some time, but it'll get better." He smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Georgie." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back.

"So, where is Paul, anyway?" he asked when she sat back down, stuffing the bagel in his mouth.

"Dunno. I haven't seen him all morning."

About that time, Paul came stumbling up from the organ room. He eyes blood-shot and there were dark circles under his eyes. George and Anna exchanged looks as he grabbed some clothes from his closet and went to the bathroom, obviously to change. They waited silently for him to come back out, and when he did, he was fully dressed and it looked like he'd attempted to look somewhat decent. But, in his condition, there wasn't much he could do. His hair was still a mess, and those dark bags under his usually bright, puppy dog eyes weren't helping his appearance.

"Did you sleep down there, Paul?" George asked.

"Um, yeah." He looked at the door, a little confused, "Um, listen, I'm gonna go into town to, uh, run some errands."

"Um, alright."

He walked to the door, looking at Anna out of the corner of his eye. She watched him go, her eyes blank. No anger, hate, longing, love. Nothing. She was still in shock from the whole ordeal. He stepped out into the street without a look back at the "twins" of the group and began walking. Just walking. No where specific, no destination. He had a lot on his mind, and a lot to think about.


	7. There's A Place

_**Alright, this is so awkward! I've written about four chapters ahead of this on paper and it's confusing me to type these chapters now! Hahh, so if I get ahead of myself and don't catch it and it confuses you, let me know and I'll either try to fix it or just flat out tell you. Hahaa. :]**_

_**WARNING!: short chapter. I apologize. :/**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 1: Please Please Me**

**Chapter 5: There's A Place**

_Paul's POV_

I walked all day. Literally. I walked down almost every street in London at least twice, or at least if felt like it. I just let my feet guide me, not much caring where I was. I remember passing the studio, the flat and the club where Annie met Michael. What was I going to do? That question repeated itself in my head so many times I'd lost count, and I still didn't have an answer for it. I don't think I'd ever screwed up so bad in my life, ever. I found myself at that same club again, The Troubadour Club and the sun was starting to set behind me. I decided to go in for the hell of it and ordered a beer. The bartender, a tall, rather built dark haired man threw a hand towel over his shoulder and slid my beverage down the bar top. I took a long swig and looked up at the stage when I heard the music start. It was the singer from two weeks before, Michael's girlfriend. I was curious to know if he was there for some reason and scanned the club for his face. I'm pretty sure I remembered it; I didn't think I'd ever forget it. I half hoped he was there, but then again I didn't, I didn't know why, though. I couldn't spot him anywhere and gave up, not all that interested in finding him. To be honest, I didn't really give a fuck if he was in this club or roaming the streets of China. It was his fault my relationship with the best girl I've ever had was screwed. I sighed, ordering another beer after downing the first. I knew I was wrong. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I just…

Damn it.

Was I really this pathetic? Why was I just sitting here at this bar instead of trying to fix thing with Annie? That was it. I was going to march right back to that flat and straighten this out. I stood to leave the club and froze when I heard a familiar voice, really familiar. And more than one. I turned around and my stomach did a summersault. George and Ringo were sitting down at one of the booths across the room. I was a little confused, though. I could've sworn I heard Annie's and John's voices. Then they came from around the corner.

Oh.

John was holding onto Annie's hand as they sat down and a waitress took their orders. I watched Annie closely. Something was off. The way she moved, and the look on her face was different. She usually walked with a little bounce in her step and her hips did a cute sort of twitch in her hips, and the sparkle in her vivid green eyes was gone. I could see that from all the way over here. She handed John the menu after they ordered and I could clearly see her hand shaking, not just trembling, full on shaking. I sat back down on my stool and watched them. They got their drinks and they sat there talking and sipping their beverages. They'd laugh every now and again and Annie seemed to brighten up a bit. I remembered her telling me once that talking with us lads always made her feel better. Michael's girlfriend announced a slower-paced song and I watched John stand up, mock bowing and asking Annie to dance, holding out his hand. A shy smile found its way to her lips and I could feel the corners of my mouth lift up a bit. She really was beautiful. Not to mention her bubbly personality and positive attitude. She took John's hand and he led her to the dance floor. He held her waist and her hand with her free hand draped over his shoulder, letting him lead her. They were just talking, but I felt I couldn't possibly take anymore of the scene. I wanted so much to go over there kiss her lips, tell her I love her. I would beg for forgiveness if I had to. But not tonight. Not while she's the slightest bit happy. I paid for my drinks and headed for the door. I took one last look at John and Annie and I know she saw me, but I left before she could say a word.


	8. I'm A Loser

_**Hey! Sorry it to me so long to post this. I was having trouble getting motivated to write and I was going back and reading Her Majesty, just to see if there was anything I wanted to bring up here later on. Picking up the pieces you know. :P**_

_**Anyway, here's the last chapter in part uno!**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 1: Please Please Me**

**Chapter 6: I'm A Loser**

Paul walked into the flat and threw his keys into the bowl, tossing his coat onto his unmade bed and heading straight for the stairs to the organ room. He flipped on the lights and sat down on the bench. His notebook still lay right where he left it and he pulled it open. Half the page he opened to was covered in untidy script some of it scratched out and there were crumbled up pieces of paper all over the floor around him. He stared at it and rubbed his face with his hands, sitting there a moment unmoving. He had his chance, his chance to fix things with the girl he loved. But no, he had to find some stupid excuse to leave her be. She wasn't happy; he could see that from across the club. But he still just walked out of the building like a coward. They used to be able to talk about anything and everything. What happened? He sighed and picked up his pen, attacking the paper. He wasn't sure how long he worked on his new song, but he soon found his head propped up on his arm. He yawned and closed his eyes for just a second, or so he thought.

"_Paulie!"_

_I could hear Annie's voice calling for me, but it was so dark I couldn't see a damn thing. It was frustrating. I ran with my arms held out in front of me and called out to her, hoping that I ran into something that I recognized._

"_Paul!"_

"_Annie!" I called again, "Annie, where are you?"_

_A high pitched scream rang in my ears and I winced, bad memories of Max going after my Annie filled my thoughts, sending shivers down my spine. I had to find her. I had to know she was alright, that she wasn't hurt._

"_Stop it!" I could hear the fear in her voice._

_I thought I had finally found what or who was hurting her and I swung a punch and a few kicks in its direction before the lights came on. They were so bright I had to shield my eyes, looking around for Annie. When my eyes finally adjusted, I choked at the sight before me._

_I had been the one hurting her._

_I backed away from the scene and ran. I ran away like the coward I was, but I couldn't get away from Annie's heart wrenching sobs. They seemed to be getting louder the further I ran, determined to torture me whichever way I went. Suddenly, I was falling. I reached out for anything to stop or break the fall but there was nothing. I was just falling. I heard a splash and I could see the clear, liquid water around me, but I didn't feel it. I looked to the surface and found everything was blurry and distorted, like they were above the water and I was looking at whatever it was from deep under the surface. I realized I was holding my breath and let it go, expecting to get a mouth full of water, but again, nothing. I could breath. It looked like people that my eyes were seeing, but I couldn't tell. All I could hear was Annie's voice._

"_I thought you trusted me."_

Paul woke in a cold sweat with his breath heavy and uneven. He shot up and looked around, finding himself in the organ room again. This was the second time in a row. He sighed and rubbed his face, picking up his notebook. He seemed to have finished the song and he folded the cover back and stood with a stretch. It was a good thing he finished the song because sleeping down there wasn't doing much for his body. He looked at his watch; 7:30. The others probably weren't up yet, so he walked up the steps and opened the door. He could see George still asleep and he could hear Ringo snoring on the other side of the flat. He stepped out and closed the door, spotting Anna in John's bed, but no John. He looked around and found him in a chair reading and stirring his tea. He was still in his pajamas, so he mustn't have been up long. He hadn't noticed Paul come in, who looked at the song in his hands, sucked in his gut and walked by John, throwing the notebook in his lap.

"Um, good morning?" John looked at his band mate as Paul poured himself a cup of tea.

"Will you tell me what you think of that?" he ignored John's greeting and leaned on the soda fountain.

"Um, yeah, sure." He set his book and the tea aside, skimming the lyrics. Paul waited impatiently for John to finish. When he did, he looked at him from the corner of his eye, "This is good, Macca. I don't need to guess what it's about."

Paul was silent.

"Well, whatever the case, the song's good." John stood and set the notebook in the chair, headed for the bathroom, "By the by, we ran into Eppy last night and he's booked us a tour starting next month."

Paul took a sip of his tea and nodded, not looking at him. John sighed clamped a hand on Paul's shoulder, "It'll be alright, Macca. It'll be alright."

Paul wished with all his heart he could believe that. But at this point, he wasn't sure about anything.


	9. Part 2:Beatles for Sale:Kansas City&Hey!

_**Wow, I start my last ever band camp tomorrow morning. It's kind of sad, really. :P**_

_**The point of that was that I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write after today. I've got two weeks of camp then school starts right after that…but I shall continue! I've kept up my vow, and I've continued to stay at least three chapters ahead of what's going on here on paper. :]**_

_**Anyway, here we begin part dos of this story! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 2: Beatles for Sale**

**Chapter 7: Kansas City/ Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey!**

_**4 weeks later**_

The week before they left for their tour was spent packing and preparing for the trip. They were going all over Great Britain and apart from the situation at hand; they were all pretty excited about it. Even Paul and Anna seemed to cheer up a bit, but they still wouldn't speak to each other. Whether it was from anger or fear or if they were both just really upset, the others were unsure.

Brian and Mr. George weren't told about the problems that the couple were having in an attempt to make sure the press wouldn't find out about it. If the world knew that the famous McCartney couple was having relationship issues, all hell would break loose and that was not something any of them needed. They tried to act like everything was fine, but the most they did was sit next to each other and John was almost always on Anna's other side. Ever since the "break-up" she seemed to attach herself to John. Paul watched her actions closely; they weren't dating, but it was almost like Anna needed John to keep herself together, stable. Her hands shook, and no matter how much make-up she wore, he could still see that her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He could hear her crying at night, she woke him every night with her sobs. He could tell she was trying to be quiet, but it still woke him. He didn't sleep very well, or very much these days anyway. On one hand, he was almost grateful for it; if that was the word he was looking for. It woke him from his nightmares. Every night it was the same thing and he didn't know how much longer he could take them. The last thing she ever said to him repeated in his head over and over again.

"_I thought you trusted me."_

Of course, sometimes he wished that he could stay there in his nightmare instead of coming back to reality. Waking up meant listening to Anna's real crying across the way and that was almost worse. He sighed and rubbed his face. They were in the limo, fresh off the plane from London with Brian and Mr. George. Brian looked at him.

"Paul, are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." he played it off, "Just a bit sleepy, ya know."

"Right." He eyed him suspiciously and Paul faked a smile, hoping that it would be enough to drop the subject. It was and Brian returned to his conversation with Mr. George. Paul turned back to Anna, John, George and Ringo. They were talking like there was absolutely nothing wrong and he wasn't really sure how he felt about it. He wanted to fix it, but he wasn't sure how to go about doing it. He was willing to do anything, everything, whatever it took. He stole a glance at Anna out of the corner of his eye. She was latched onto John's arm and Paul didn't think they could be any closer. She was smiling, but not with her eyes. He wondered how she felt about the predicament they'd found themselves in. Did she want to fix it as much as he did? He sighed and his mind wandered to almost a month ago when they all moved into the flat, having a good time at Abbey Road. All his troubles seemed so far away then. He and Anna were happy, as were the lads. But now it seemed those troubles were here to stay. What Paul needed was a place to hide away, a place to be on his own and think. He chuckled, as if he hadn't done that enough. That's all he'd been doing for a month. About that time they arrived at the hotel and checked in to their rooms.

"So, who's gonna share with Paul and Belle this time around?" Mr. George teased.

"It's John's turn." George and Ringo chorused and made a break for the other room.

"Crawlers!" John called with his arm around Anna's waist. She and Paul laughed and their eyes met for a second. Paul took this chance to try and communicate how sorry he was, but something caught him off guard. He could read so many emotions in those eyes he missed so much. Confusion, longing, uneasiness, a hint of hope. But what really bothered him was what was so prominent not just from her eyes, but from her body language. The reason for her shakiness, her stuttering, and the reason she cried at night, why she attached herself to John. It all made sense to Paul in that one moment.

Fear.

There was fear in those green eyes. Anna was scared; he would even go as far as terrified. He didn't blame her, he was scared, too.

…

Later that night, Paul awoke from the same nightmare drenched in cold sweat. He lay there listening to Anna's quiet sobs from the bed she shared with John, who'd already woke and pulled her closer. It killed Paul to feel so helpless. Shit, he knew it was his fault that she was crying. He sighed and threw the blankets off of him, standing and heading for the desk where his notebook lie, just where he'd left it. He sat down and began to write. Unbeknownst to him, John was still awake, watching him. He sat up on his elbow and watched the bass player take a deep breath and rub his face with his hands. He'd been doing that a lot lately, almost as if it stopped him from crying or it helped him keep his calm. John made a face and sighed, lying back down and snuggling close to Anna. They needed to get through this, he could see them slowly slipping further and further into depression and it worried him. He didn't want to lose his two best mates and it was getting clear that they were slipping away. Paul was avoiding Anna, afraid of hurting her again and even though Anna was always with him, John could tell she wasn't there. If Paul was going to do anything, he better do it fast, or there wasn't going to be anybody there to fix things with.


	10. I Don't Want to Spoil the Party

_**I hurt so bad from camp right now it's not even funny…hahaa. :P**_

_**I'm so sorry if it seems I'm just kind of stuck on the same thing in the story! I promise, not the next chapter, but the chapter after that, something big (kind of) happens! Then we'll get the ball rollin'!**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 2: Beatles for Sale**

**Chapter 8: I Don't Want to Spoil the Party**

The next night after the kick-off concert, someone ended up throwing the lads a party at some rich man's mansion. They straight over after they received the news when they exited the stage and Paul immediately separated himself from the group. He was talking to Brian and Mr. George, but wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He kept stealing glances at the table that John, Anna and Ringo had occupied, chatting with a few different people that Paul didn't recognize. Anna was once again latched to John's arm, almost in his lap. Some girls across the room were glaring at her and the corners of Paul's mouth came up a bit into a small smile, but not for long. Brian brought his attention back to their conversation, but his eyes and mind kept wandering back to Anna. He thought he saw John catch him stealing glances, but Mr. George turned him away to show him something on the other side of the room. When he turned back, John was gone.

..

John watched Paul out of the corner of his eye. He knew he was watching himself and Anna, but he wouldn't come over to them. There was no way, he was terrified. That was it for John; he was tired of watching Paul slip into depression and listening to his "little sister" cry. It was heartbreaking; not to mention he wanted his bed back, damn it. He loved Anna with all his heart, but he truly did miss having a bed all to himself. He stood up from the bench and an almost panicked look sprung up in Anna's mostly expressionless eyes, but she hid it quickly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying her best not to sound worried that he would leave her by herself.

"The loo." He answered in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone, "I'll be back in just a second."

She looked as if she accepted his excuse, but John was afraid of leaving her alone when she was so unstable. He leaned down next to Ringo, "Will you sit with Annabelle? I don't want to leave her alone in her…condition, ya know?"

"Yeah, of course." Ringo got up and moved to sit next to Anna, putting an arm around the Beatlette and continued talking as if nobody had moved. John seemed satisfied with leaving Anna with Ringo and headed towards Paul, who was now heading for the door. He ran after him.

"Paul, where you headed, mate?" he stepped in front of him and saw Paul's eyes flicker to Anna and he knew what he was thinking.

"Ringo's with her." John assured.

Paul appeared to let out a held breath, "I'm going back to the hotel."

"Why?"

He sighed, "John, I can't take much more of this."

"Then go talk to her!" he said in a loud whisper, "I know you hear her crying at night, and I know you have nightmares."

Paul took a double take after not looking him in the eye while he was talking. He hadn't told anyone about his bad dreams, "How you do you know that?"

"You talk in your sleep. You keep calling for Annabelle, and apologizing. I'm surprised she doesn't wake."

Paul looked back at Anna in Ringo's arms and John could see the longing in his deep brown eyes, "Go talk to her, Macca."

"Wha-? No, I can't."

"Paul, it's killing both of you, and you know it. Don't lie to yourself, to Annabelle. She needs you, and you need her. She doesn't know what to do about the situation. Shit, McCartney, she doesn't know what to do with herself, period. Help her. Help yourself. Neither of you can live like this, it's unhealthy."

Paul sighed, his eyes averting back to Anna, "I know."

"Then go talk to her."

There was a moment of silence and John stood waiting, hoping his little on the spot speech got his friends attention and he thought that Paul might do it. He thought he might go over and talk to Anna and sort all this out, but his hopes were tossed out the window when he walked past him and out the door instead. John's mind drew a blank, confused and unprepared for this eventuality. What the hell was Paul doing?

"Paul, what're you-?"

"I need to think." He threw over his shoulder and John lost him in the darkness.

…

John had to carry Anna up to the hotel room when they returned several hours later. George, Ringo and John were laughing quietly coming up the elevator at something Ringo said in his drunken state. George helped John open his door, fumbling with it from laughing, but when he did get it open they bid each other good night and parted ways for the night. John took Anna directly to one of the beds and laid her down, taking her heels off. He kissed her forehead and looked up at Paul's sleeping form. The blanket had been tossed away and his face was scrunched up, his body was drenched in cold sweat. He was murmuring something John couldn't understand, but he had a good guess. He sighed and went to change when he noticed Paul's open notebook on the desk. He looked at the bass player and picked it up. The title had been _Scrambled Eggs_, but it was scratched out and _Yesterday_ was written in its place. John skimmed the lyrics and could practically feel the pain and misery dripping on every word. He turned to look at Anna who was starting to shake and fidget, whether it was from her about to cry or if she was just cold, he wasn't sure, but he could guess then, too, which it was. He set the notebook down and changed into his sleeping clothes, crawling into the bed beside her and tucking her in. She stopped trembling and he spotted a tear hanging on the tip of her nose. He whipped it away and made up his mind.

He and Anna were going to have a little chat tomorrow.


	11. Anna, Go to Him

_**Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry about all these chapters sounding really repetitive. I promise there will be some change coming soon! There's a little John and Anna here in this chapter, then I believe the next chapter something slightly big happens, then we jump into part 3!**_

_**I'm also sorry it's taken so long to update. As I believe I posted in the last chapter, I've been at band camp for the past two weeks, so I had a hard time posting. I'm not giving up on this story! Though I did break a promise to myself by posting this chapter, but I felt I should let those of you who are still enjoying the adventures of Anna and the lads know that I'm still here! Still here with new Paul McCartney vinyl, a double disc Wingspan CD, new George Harrison CD, and fond memories of being in the same room as Paul McCartney for 3 hours. ;D**_

_**Enough of my mindless babble and on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 2: Beatles for Sale**

**Chapter 9: Anna (Go to Him)**

Anna was the first one to wake the next morning. Probably because she'd fallen asleep in the car. She opened her eyes and the sunlight flooded her sight and blinded her for a split second. When she could see again she carefully slipped out from under the covers and John's embrace, making sure as not to wake him from his deep slumber. She stretched and looked around, finding Paul was sound asleep on the other bed. She found her face contorting to what she thought was an awkward sympathy, he didn't look very comfortable. She wondered if it really bothered him as much as it bothered her; their situation, that is. She wasn't oblivious; she knew he was upset, but why? Did he think she was right and he went over-board that night with Michael? Or was he waiting for her to apologize for getting so upset? That definitely wasn't going to happen. She sighed and started for the kitchen when she noticed Paul's notebook lying on one of the motel tables. She looked back at his sleeping form before picking it up and skipping to the most recent song he'd written. The title had been scratched out a few times, but Paul seemed to have stuck with "Yesterday". She skimmed over the lyrics and almost broke down right there.

The song was about her and him.

Anna dropped the notebook with a thud, putting a hand over her mouth to try and keep herself quiet and the other around her torso in an attempt to hold herself together. She looked to make sure she hadn't woken Paul or John before all but running to her suitcase and yanking out her swimwear as quietly as she could, along with one of George's old button-up shirts. When she pulled it out, something shiny fell onto the floor, stopping her in her haste. She picked it up and studied it. It was the necklace that Paul had given her the day they left for Germany a few months ago. She felt a tear run down her cheek and she held the chain and charm close a moment before finding a sheet of paper and pen and scribbling a note saying she'd be at the pool. She signed it simply with an "_A_" before rushing to change, wanting to be out of there as quick as possible.

…

John woke next and he stretched, thinking how nice it was to have the bed to himself again. Then he realized why Anna wasn't there with him and he shot out of bed, almost tripping over Paul's notebook on the ground. He picked it up and knew immediately that Anna must have read it and freaked. He searched the hotel room and found a note in Anna's handwriting. It looked like she was in a hurry.

_At the pool._

_ -A_

John let the note fall and headed straight for the pool, not even bothering to change out of his sleeping clothes. Anna was there, just like her note had said, sitting with her feet dipped in the water, her hand fiddling with a charm around her neck. He sat down cross-legged next to her. It was quiet a moment and John was about to say something, but Anna spoke first.

"Do you think I'm in the wrong?" she stared at the ripples in the water from her feet moving back and forth.

"In the wrong?" he did in fact look at her, his face confused.

"Should I forgive Paul? I mean, he was just trying to protect me. Make sure I wasn't hurt."

John was silent a moment, "Annabelle,"

She looked up at him with confused, troubled eyes. There were no tears this time. She had reached her breaking point; she had cried all the tears she could. Her soul, her mind, her body, they were all dead, at their wits end. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dull, lifeless. There was no peppy sparkle. Even her voice was almost dead-like. No variation, just going through the motions. It scared John.

"I think you should talk to him yourself." He finally said.

"But, what do I say to him?"

"Annabelle, I know you know he's hurting. And I know you're hurting. I think it'll just happen when you talk."

She didn't say anything after that. They just sat there. Anna I her swimsuit covered up by George's Shirt and John in his pajamas staring at the water.


	12. Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby

_**And so, here my friends is where it gets slightly better, then, I'm sad to say just gets worse. Ah, well, we are so close to the end..kind of. Bear with me, guys! I've already got a few chapters ahead written and the rest of the story planned out! **_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 2: Beatles for Sale**

**Chapter 10: Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby**

John and Anna returned to the hotel room an hour later to find both George and Ringo sitting on their couch.

George looked up at them, "Is that my shirt?"

Anna looked down at her body, "Oh, um, yeah. Do you want it back?"

"Nah, it looks better on you." He returned to the T.V. and John and Anna looked at each other. She made a face and shrugged.

"Listen," said John, "have you seen Macca?"

"Yeah, he let us in then said he was going down for the breakfast bar." Ringo didn't take his eyes off the T.V., "He's a brave young lad. There's a shitload of crazed fans down there, they've all gone potty."

Anna looked at John out of the corner of her eye and he gestured for her to go. She didn't hesitate, but she didn't rush either. George and Ringo looked up when they heard the door close.

"Where's Ann going?" asked George.

"She wanted to go get more pool time in." John busied himself with breakfast, hoping the other two wouldn't think anything of it. They didn't and he sighed, praying that Paul and Anna would work things out, and life would go back to normal.

…

The elevator door opened and Paul stepped into the hotel lobby, checking for fans as he did so. Nobody seemed to notice him yet, so he took this chance to shoot for the buffet. Maybe some food would help get his mind off things. He had just grabbed a plate when he heard a high-pitched scream that made his muscles freeze. He'd recognize those screams anywhere.

"It's Paul McCartney!"

He turned his head slowly to find several, several girls starting after him. He looked around frantically, but it was too late to run. He braced himself for the worst, his eyes squeezed shut. He could hear their heels hitting the tile ground and felt a pair of arms around his neck, the next thing he knew, he could feel lips crashing down on his. His eyes shot open, almost bugging out of his head and he pushed the bird away. The elevator doors caught his attention and what he saw made his stomach drop.

Anna was running into the elevator. When she turned around, he knew that she'd seen the girl kiss him. As the door slid shut, a single tear ran down her cheek. Paul was awe-stricken as he fell back onto one of the chairs. Girls surrounded him, but he wasn't paying one bit of attention. Had Anna come down to fix things? That's what it looked like to him and he'd blown it.

_But it wasn't my fault! _He kept thinking. It wasn't his fault he was hungry and there were crazed fans all over the place. He knew he should've just gotten room service. The girls kept swarming him and he finally felt he couldn't take it anymore. He snapped.

"Shove off of me!"

The room was suddenly silent and everyone was staring at him. He didn't care, didn't bother him one bit as he stormed over to the elevator, hoping to catch the love of his life before she got back to the room. He fidgeted all the way up to the room, watching the numbers of the floors light up as they passed. When he finally reached his floor, it was too late. He stepped out into the hall and immediately stepped back behind a wall. Anna was already at the door and he didn't think he'd ever seen her cry as hard as she was then. She was banging on the door, but her legs didn't hold her for long and she feel to her knees. George answered the door and his eyes bugged out of his head when he found his best mate all but broken on her knees. He called for John and knelt down to hold her. John came running and picked her up, rocking her gently right there in the hallway, not bothering to bring her in. That was it. Paul suddenly felt he couldn't do it anymore. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, the tears spilling over against his will. John saw him and sighed.

"George, take care of her." He placed Anna in George's loving arms, who took her inside and John walked over to Paul and sat next to him. His face was drenched in tears and he was sniffling.

"What happened?" said John.

Paul took a deep breath and John waited till he was able to speak without getting choked up.

"Some bird, fan girl kissed me without my permission."

"And Annabelle saw it."

Paul only nodded to confirm his statement and they were both silent. John watched him and saw something he didn't think he'd ever see. Over the past month, Paul's brown eyes showed several different emotions. Pain, frustration, anger, regret. But now, John saw absolutely nothing. His eyes were as dead as Anna's. John knew then that one moment down in the lobby officially shattered them both.


	13. Part3:Rubber Soul:Im Looking Through You

_**Hullo! Sorry it took a few days to get this up, but I've actually been trying to get at least slightly organized. And let me tell ya, have I got some plans in the works. Let's just say, there's gonna be more than five stories involving Anna and the lads. ;]**_

_**Anyway, this one's a little short, and I think it's kind of a filler chapter. But, it kind of helps for the next chapter a little, so it shall be posted. I promise I'm not trying to be lazy, or repetitive! I've got so much more written out on paper than what I've got posted here and it's…still not getting better…but! I already know how it ends! So please stick with me! I promise it'll be worth your while!**_

_**Enough with my babbling and worthless pleading, on with the adventure! Oh! And we've moved to part 3! Isn't that exciting? :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 3: Rubber Soul**

**Chapter 11: I'm Looking Through You**

The tour went by painlessly. Well, as painlessly as one would hope considering the situation they'd found themselves in. John had been correct in his assumption about Paul and Anna. He'd never seen anybody so, well, dead, for lack of a better word. He had to admit, they were great actors, but he could tell the real from the fake. Anna's laugh wasn't genuine and though Paul put up a good front on stage, John could tell it was an act. He sang his heart out, blistered his fingers every night they performed, but what bothered John was the backstage politics. Paul and Anna were so lifeless. No sparkle, no emotion; blank.

When they returned home to the flat, the two of them lived their life in a kind of haze. They both slept for long hours, then Paul would spend the rest of his free time down in the organ room, just sitting there. No playing, no writing, nothing. Anna wasn't much different, spending most of her time in front of the telly, though John, George and Ringo agreed that they didn't think she was really watching it. George tried to help, spending a lot of time with her and getting her out of the flat. She seemed to enjoy the time they spent together and occasionally Ringo would try his hand at getting the old, chipper Anna back, but he had about as much success as hammering a nail with a marshmallow.

John spent a lot of his time trying to get to Paul. The only way that this was gonna be fixed was if Paul and Anna talked it out, everyone knew and realized that, but it was so much easier said than done. And it was getting harder and harder to get them to speak to John, George or Ringo, let alone each other. Paul was terrified of hurting Anna again, and she was simply scared of getting hurt yet again. After her incident a while back with her ex-boyfriend, Max, she had problems with things like this and everyone knew it scared her. The days went by and they kept on trying to live their lives, recording and preparing shows. They found themselves at Abbey Road more often than not and Mr. George and Brian were beginning to notice something amiss. John watched Paul unable to focus and get one of their songs right at the studio one day and he felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do and he hated it, as did George and Ringo. Mr. George finally called a break and Paul let out a frustrated breath, grabbing his coat and a pack of cigarettes and heading for the door. John looked at George and found Anna leaning on the lead guitarist's knees. He gestured for John to follow Paul and he didn't hesitate in grabbing his coat.

…

John peeked his head outside the door and found Paul leaned against the wall with one foot up on the bricks, a cigarette in between two of his fingers up as his lips. He sucked in a breath and let the smoke pollute the air in front of him. John joined him.

"How are you holding up?" he started. Paul simply looked at him without saying a word. He had deep purple bags under his eyes and they were bloodshot. John sighed, "Macca, one of you has got to do something. The lads and I, we can't stand you two like this. We feel so helpless."

Paul was quiet a moment, "She's never gonna wanna talk to me again. She hates me, especially after what happened back at the hotel."

"Paul, what happened that morning was completely an accident. I know for a fact she was going down there that day to sort things out. She doesn't want this."

Paul didn't say a word, his expression blank. John sucked in a frustrated breath, "Look, McCartney, why don't you just take a vacation or something? By yourself, you know? Get some time to yourself, without us. Without Annabelle."

"John, Paul, Hal want' us back in here." Ringo popped his head outside and they followed him back inside without a word.

_**So, I was reading over the next few chapters, and they seem to be kind of like filler chapters with a purpose, if that makes sense. I start school tomorrow, but I'll try my best to keep up. Posts may be a little more spaced out, but like I said, I've got plans for at least 3 more stories. :]**_

_**peace and love!**_

_**Cally**_


	14. Drive My Car&You Won't See Me

_**Okay, ya'll. I know this story is tremendously depressing and extremely repetitive, but I'm just warning you that this is how it's gonna be for a few more chapters. I'm just prolonging it for the cute little chapters with Anna and the other boys. I really hate it 'cause I know people are starting to get pissed, but I'm sorry to say that it's gonna be like this until the end of this PART of the story. PART, as in, there's gonna be a part 4. About chapter 16 is when there's gonna be some change. Like, five chapters from now. I know it sounds like a long way away from now, but I'm gonna see if I can spend all day working on this so we can move along with all this unhappiness. Please bear with me! I've already got the next three chapters ahead of this one written out, so it should go by pretty fast, I promise!**_

_**Anyway, this chapter's kind of short, but here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 3: Rubber Soul**

**Chapter 12: Drive My Car/You Won't See Me**

Paul took John's advice and began packing as soon as they were home and he thought everyone was asleep. He threw a few changes of clothes into his suitcase along with his toothbrush, paste and the like before tossing it into the backseat of his car. He came back into the flat for one last thing and looked around, confused. He thought he'd put it on his bed, but it was nowhere to be found. He searched around as quietly as he could, trying not to wake the sleeping George, Ringo, John and Anna but still couldn't seem to find it. That's when he noticed John wasn't in bed. He didn't think much of it and was about to leave without his one extra piece of luggage when a voice sounded quietly behind him.

"Looking for this?"

Paul turned and found John leaning in the doorway to the white door with his guitar in one hand, switching on a small lamp with the other. Light flooded the small space between them.

"Um, yeah." Paul's monotone voice barely carried to John's ears as he took his guitar and started for his car without looking back. John followed him.

"So, where you headed?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning on Paul's car.

"Don't know." Paul set his guitar in the backseat next to his other luggage.

"When should we expect you back?"

"I don't know, John. I'll, uh, give you a shout when I know something." He got into the driver's seat and shut the door, rolling down the windows. The engine started and John turned his body, leaning his hands against the car.

"It'll get better. I promise." He said. Paul didn't say a word as he put the car in drive and drove away. John sighed, hoping that this would work. Giving Paul some time to himself and giving Anna some time away from Paul and more time with Ringo, George and himself. He walked back into the flat and found George tucking Anna into his gold-framed bed. John sighed, rubbing his face with his hands as George crawled into the bed next to Anna and wrapped his arms around her, shushing her softly. John stepping into his own bed and it didn't take him long to drift to sleep.


	15. In My Life&Michelle

_**So, my plan for the day: work on this story.**_

_**Thank you, that is all.**_

_**Peace and love,**_

_**Cally**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 3: Rubber Soul**

**Chapter 13: In My Life/Michelle**

It was safe to say that my relationship with Annie was done.

I knew I was speeding; about twenty miles over the speed limit down the long stretch of road. The windows were rolled down and I had to force myself to pull my fingernails away from my mouth when I tasted blood. It was a nasty habit that Annie had tried countless times to rid me of without much success. I sighed as images of my beloved Annie filled my head, though I guess she wasn't my beloved anymore. I blew it and she hated me, end of story. But I couldn't stop thinking about her and how happy we used to be. How was it possible that things had gone so downhill? We were so happy. I shook my head of the thoughts and concentrated on the road. John was right, I needed some time to myself, and I knew I wasn't helping myself at all by dwelling on the situation. I needed to clear my head, refocus on things.

The first rays of sunshine were beginning to peek over the horizon and I needed to start looking for a place to stay. I wasn't quite sure where I was, but that didn't concern me much. I wasn't sure how far I'd driven, either, but I ended up spotting a hotel in a small town a few hours out and pulled into the parking lot. I turned off the engine and sat in the car staring at the building for quite a while before finally stepping out into the bright early morning light. I stretched my back, realizing then that I hadn't stopped once since I left. I leaned back into the car and turned the key once more to check the gas meter; it was hanging only slightly above empty. I had gotten lucky. I turned the key back and the grabbed my one suitcase and guitar out of the backseat and walked into the hotel. It was a nice one with plants and fancy looking chairs scattered about the lobby. There was one girl at the check in desk when I walked up to and set my things down on the tile floor. She was a good-looking bird with long red hair and terribly pale skin. She wasn't looking at me and hadn't seemed to notice me arrive, too busy reading the magazine in her lap and chomping on her gum. I could see a picture of Georgie, Rings, myself, John and Annie and I immediately knew that the photo was taken recently. Annie was attached to John's arm and to be honest, I was surprised that there hadn't been speculation that they were an item yet. We must've been good actors. I sighed. It was so hard to keep Annie out of my thoughts. But my heavy breath must've gotten the bird's attention and the glanced up at me, blowing a large bubble with her gum, only to return to her magazine. A large photograph of my filled up half the page and her bubble popped. I could see her muscles freeze.

Uh-oh.

She looked up at me, then back at the magazine and back. I shook my head, "Look, I just need a room for a few nights."

What happened next caught me totally off guard. She nodded slowly and I could tell she was having a hard time not screaming with excitement, but her face. Those eyes were so familiar. She had a cute face, with small features and her eyes were a vivid green. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks.

Just. Like. Annie.

I couldn't believe it. It was a red-headed version of my Annie. There I went again, calling her mine. Annie was as much mine as Ringo's drum set at this point. The girl handed me a room key and I was drug away from my thoughts. I thanked her and gathered my things, but before I left, I caught a glimpse of her nametag. Michelle. I stepped into the elevator and headed up to my room.

I had a lot to think about.


	16. Nowhere Man

_**w00t! I just finished writing part 3! Depending on how tired I am when I get done posting, I might even start writing part 4! :D**_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but it will be made up for in the future 'cause I just got done writing the longest chapter I think I've ever written in my life. Hahaa, but just a warning, this is just a short little paragraph to give an update on Paul's feelings. If you didn't realize, that last chapter was in Paul's POV, I just forgot to put that there…my bad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 3: Rubber Soul**

**Chapter 14: Nowhere Man**

_Paul's POV_

Several days went by and I didn't leave the hotel much. I didn't know if it was helping get my mind off Annie considering she didn't leave my thoughts much. The only time she wasn't there was when I was with Michelle. After a few days of talking with her, I decided to ask her out. Personally, I thought she squealed too much and thought of me more as Paul McCartney the famous Beatle than Paul McCartney a boy from Liverpool who just happens to know how to play guitar, but I wasn't complaining. I took her out to dinner a few times and we talked when she was working the check-in desk at the hotel. After a while I felt things could possibly start to get serious between us. I thought long and hard on the idea of it. She was cute and funny, and she reminded me a lot of Annie. Maybe that was why I liked her so much. I remembered the way Annie used to laugh. She would crinkle her freckled nose and cover her mouth as if the noise was a sin. The way her eyes sparkled when we, us and the lads were together, before all this shit happened. I missed her so much, and I had already given up on keeping her out of my head, it was impossible. I lay on my unmade hotel bed, staring at the ceiling, all of these thoughts running through my head. That's when I decided I didn't care. So what if Michelle and I got serious? I doubted the relationship would go very far, and John said to take as much time as I would need, anyway. Yep, from this point on, whatever happens, happens. The end.

_**A/N: No, guys. This isn't really the end. Just thought I'd point that out. Hahaa. :]**_


	17. If I Needed Somone

_**Hmm…I have to be up in less than six hours. That's just lovely.**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 3: Rubber Soul**

**Chapter 15: If I Needed Someone**

_Anna's POV_

_I found myself running through an eerie darkness, choking on the now cold air that was filling my lungs. I was repeatedly looking over my shoulder for the nameless danger I felt I knew was there. I kept running, feeling if I stopped that would be the end. I kept up my fast pace through the unknown, from the unknown, into the unknown. I thought I heard footsteps, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from. I looked around franticly for the source with no luck. It was quiet again and I began to slow down, unable to keep up my brisk pace, my breathing was staggered and uneven when I came to a full stop, bent over with my hands on my knees._

"_Annie, why are you running?" a soft, caring voice sounded behind me and it was so familiar, but so jumbled, like there were two totally different people were speaking at the same time. I couldn't tell who it was, and I was afraid. I turned slowly, leading my head with my eyes. There wasn't anybody there that I could see, but wait, no. It couldn't be._

"_Annie-baby, it's time to come home."_

_I tried to scream as loud as possible at the sight of Max, but my voice picked a hell of a time to get up and go. Resulting to running, I turned on my heel in the opposite direction and an all too familiar grip grabbed my arm. I was stuck with no way out. My voice box was still silent as I struggled to get away. Where were the boys?_

_Suddenly, Max was gone. I looked around and found I was alone, no cuts or blood on my arm. I rose from my knees and started walking, but my heart stopped when I took a step into thin air, like stepping off a cliff. I was falling in slow motion, it seemed and I wasn't sure if my vocal box was working again, but I didn't try to test it. For some reason, I didn't feel the need to. I closed my eyes and let myself go, but a jerk on my shirt forced them back open. I gasped when I found myself looking right into the eyes of Paul and he had a hold on my shirt. He looked weak and tired, and confused. He was unhealthily thin and his eyes were bloodshot, deep purple circles hung underneath them. He held me there, hovering over the nothingness beneath me and I saw that he looked indecisive, like he didn't know if he was going to let me fall or not. Tears began to fall from his brown eyes and I was surprised at how much patience I had, though I felt my own tears coming and my body trembling. Then he let go, just like that. Without anything holding me up, I fell. I didn't reach out for him, letting myself fall. I could see Paul sobbing into his hands and I furrowed my brow. If he was so upset, then why'd he let me go? I turned my body to face the ground and saw it inching closer and closer. My sobs wracked my body and I covered my face with my hands, waiting for the end. Ready for the end._

_But something stopped me, arms under my stomach and legs. I opened my eyes and stared at the floor inches from my nose, blinking a few times. I was about to turn and see who my saviors were, but something was blocking my view. It was long and shiny, but I realized too late what it was and the inhumanly large, silver hammer began to come crashing down on my head. I finally got the chance to check my voice box and let out a blood-curdling scream._

…

_3__rd__ Person POV_

George woke when he felt Anna tossing and turning next to him. She was sweating and sobbing. But what got him was when he was about to wake her, she let out a high pitched scream.

"Ann!" he whispered, "Ann, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped; her breathing coming in heavy, staggered gasps.

"Ann, it's alright. It's me, George." He had a hand on her waist, trying to calm her down. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes before completely breaking down into his chest. He held her, shushing her gently and rocking her back and forth, petting her long, dark hair. It had been a week and a half since Paul had left and Anna had been having nightmares ever since.

"Same one?" George asked in a whisper. She nodded into his nightshirt and he sighed. The nightmares were getting more and more frequent and John, Ringo and George were running out of options. She looked weak and sickly and she was only getting worse. She was going to make herself sick eventually. George looked up when he heard stirring across the room. John and Ringo were both sitting up in their beds and George didn't have to say anything for them to know what was going on. John looked at the clock; 2:20 AM. He watched George lay Anna back and down and tuck her in next to him. Ringo crawled back under the covers and John did the same, hoping and praying that wherever Paul was, he was thinking of a way to fix things. For all of their sakes.


	18. Wait

_**Here it is, folks. Paul's big decision. From here on out, I've got all but three chapters of the whole story written out, and the ones that aren't written have all been planned out. If you stuck with me, then (hopefully) you're in for a treat.**_

_**This is also the end of part three, in case you were interested.**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 3: Rubber Soul**

**Chapter 16: Wait**

_Paul's POV_

Two weeks went by and I found myself spending almost every waking moment I could with Michelle. We went out to eat several times and to the pictures quite a bit, just doing whatever we felt like doing. Just being together. I really liked her and she helped me get my mind off things. Whether it was because she reminded me so much of Annie or another reason, I wasn't sure. But I honestly didn't really care. I was happy, and I had a good feeling she was, too. At that point, that was all that mattered.

I woke up the morning Michelle and I had plans for dinner and a show a short ways down the road. She didn't live but just a few blocks down the road from the hotel, then right near the club, so I didn't plan on bothering with wasting gas. I had until five and when I woke it was only 9:30. I laid there a moment, staring at the ceiling, not much wanting to get out of bed, but I sucked in a breath and stood up. After a quick shower, I headed for breakfast in the hotel lobby and found Michelle in her usual spot at the check-in desk. She smiled when I stepped out of the elevator and I made my way towards her.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning, love." I gave her a peck on the check and leaned on the counter, "You ready for tonight?"

"Mhm, I found someone to take my shift at three, then I'm going straight home to get ready." She smiled proudly.

"Good, can't wait. But for now, I'm hungry. See you then." I gave her a wink and she waved as I headed for the buffet, hoping for a peaceful breakfast. But of course, that wasn't allowed in my world. Someone had spilled that the famous Beatle, Paul McCartney was staying in the hotel and people from everywhere were flocking in to see me. I sighed when I spotted a group of reporters eating at a majority of the tables in the lobby. I sucked in a deep breath, preparing myself for what I knew was sure to be a long breakfast. Letting out the breath, I stepped onto the battlefield, making up excuses as to why John, George, Ringo and Annie weren't there. It only took one to start the raid and it didn't take long to get bombarded with questions. I went on filling up a plate full of food as the reporters and press crowded around me.

"Paul, where are the other Beatles?" one said.

"I'm visiting some family not too far away. I just stopped for a rest." I lied, grabbing a few pieces of bacon.

"And where's Annabelle? Why isn't she with you?" another blocked my way to the toast. I gently shoved him out of the way and took some.

"She and I both decided that this was more of a personal visit, so she opted to stay back at the flat with the lads."

The questions kept on coming for another 45 minutes, but I just ate and answered them as calmly as I could. I glanced at Michelle once and she was watching with unease. She didn't look real happy, but I finished my meal and escaped fairly easily. After that, I decided to just relax in my room and the rest of the day went by smoothly. I cleaned up a bit, and watched a little telly. At four o'clock, I began preparing for my big night, pulling on a pair of nice trousers and one of my better button up shirts, adding a tie for good measure. I found my dress shoes in my closet and stepped into them before grabbing my wallet and heading out the door. It took twenty minutes to get to Michelle's and I went up and rapped my knuckles on the door three times. I could hear a little bustling inside before she came out in a simple black dress that hugged her body. She had a wide smile plastered on her made-up face.

I smiled back, "You look lovely."

She hung her head to hide her sheepish grin, but I could still see her cheeks flush red in the well lit house.

"Thank you." She shifted her weight nervously.

"Shall we?" I held out my arm and she switched off the light before latching onto his elbow, fully ready for a night on the town.

…

"Oh, Paul, this is just wonderful!" Michelle laughed as I spun her around on the dance floor of the club. The live band played a happy, upbeat tune and several people were up dancing and laughing, including us. But the song ended and everyone stopped, applause filled the room and I whistled loudly, clapping my hands together.

"Thank you!" the singer laughed, "Now, if you don't mind, we're gonna slow it down a bit."

A lot of people without dates left to go get a drink at the bar on the other side of the room, but I took Michelle's hand and pulled her close. She smiled and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you having fun, dearest?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yes! This is the best night of my life!" she rested her head on my chest and a chuckle escaped my lips. We didn't speak after that, simply rocking back and forth in a slow turn contently. When I was facing the stage, I looked up at the band. I could feel a tinge of pain in my chest, right where my heart was. I missed the lads. I missed performing and recording. But what caught me off guard was the bird sitting on the side of the stage. She was watching the lead singer with a silly smile on her face. Much like Annie used to watch me.

Annie.

That name hadn't found its way into my thoughts in two weeks. The song ended and the band took off their instruments for a break. Michelle didn't seem to want to move, so I took advantage and watched the girl as she stood and the singer went straight to her. They were both smiling and exchanged a few words, but when their lips met, it felt like someone stabbed a knife right into my heart. In that one second, I knew exactly what I had to do.

I needed to get my Annie back. To matter what it took.


	19. Good Morning Good Morning

_**Okay, so I lied…this is the end of part three. My bad. **_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 3: Rubber Soul**

**Chapter 17: Good Morning Good Morning**

_2 weeks after Paul's departure_

The moment Anna opened her eyes that morning, she knew something was wrong. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but all she knew was this: she didn't not feel well at all.

She was lying sprawled out on George's bed and he wasn't there. He must've already woken up and it made her wonder what time it was. She tossed the blankets off of her and stood, but immediately regretted it, feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach and her knees came out from under her, causing her to grab hold of the bed frame for support. The feeling went away fairly quickly and she stood cautiously. Taking in a deep breath, she carefully walked to one of the clocks, 10:30 AM.

"Annabelle? You up?" John came in from the room where they kept all of their instruments and practiced. Anna spun around and the feeling came back. It took all of her might not to throw up right there. She couldn't let him know she felt so crappy, especially since she'd worked so hard in getting out of her depression. She missed Paul. She missed him tremendously, but you know what they say: distance makes the heart grow fonder.

"Yeah. I just got up." She leaned on the wall next to her as if nothing was wrong to steady herself, hoping he wouldn't notice, but there was no getting by John. She knew that look anywhere and she knew he knew something was wrong.

"You alright, love?" he asked.

"Huh? Of course! I'm just really hungry." She was an awful liar and she was praying that John would just accept her sorry excuse for a lie and go back in the other room. He gave her an odd look but he seemed to go along with it and turned back towards the practice room.

"Okay, if you say so. George, Rings and I were gonna rehearse a bit if you wanna join us after you eat."

"Alright, yeah. I'll do that." She faked a smile and he eyed her suspiciously before returned to the rehearsal room. Anna let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and sat back in the chair next to her. She'd only been up five minutes and she already felt worse. She didn't even know if she could hold down any food, but she needed to eat so she drew in a breath and stood, more slowly this time, and headed for the food on Ringo's end of the flat. Looking around, she found crackers and decided if she could keep anything down, that was it. She grabbed a pack and headed for the lads practice room. Standing outside the door, she sucked in what she hoped was a calming breath and opened the door with a forced smile. She hadn't realized she had a headache till she stepped into the room. She had been fully prepared to convince the boys that she was fine, but what she hadn't counted on was the bright sunlight that hit her eyes with a painful hit to her migraine. She flinched as the ache pounded at her temples, hoping the lads wouldn't notice, or she could come up with a good explanation, she rubbed her eyes like she had dirt or something in them.

"Morning, Ann." George walked by and patted her head. If he hadn't noticed the light affecting her, he noticed the cold sweat seeping through her hair and he stopped next to her.

"Ann, are you feeling alright?" he felt Anna's cheek with the back of his hand and John and Ringo stopped what they were doing, worried about their Beatlette. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. George looked her up and down, finding her eyes glassy and her skin ghostly pale, her nose and cheeks tinged pink.

"I'm fine." She finally said, "Why is everyone worrying so much."

She went over and sat in one of the armchairs they'd placed in the room and the lads exchanged worried glances. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt like shit. She'd never felt so awful in her life. But she couldn't let them know. John and the others had things to do, and if she told them she was sick, then they'd just worry about her and get absolutely nothing done. No, that was not okay in her book. She would just have to grin and bear it and pray that it would go away soon. The lads continued with their rehearsal and Anna sat in her chair, concentrating on not throwing up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried not to think about it, but that was a lot easier said than done. She felt cold and hot all over all at the same time and her nose was running, making it hard to breath. Wishing she had a box of tissues, she buried her face in her elbow. She had a throbbing headache that was only getting worse as the seconds passed, just like the rest of her symptoms and her stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots and doing back flips all over the place. She sat there for a time, feeling as if she'd dozed for a long while and looked up at the clock only to find that just 45 minutes had passed. The pain was almost unbearable and she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hang in there. Making sure the boys were wrapped up in their music, she hid her face once more and let out a moan of pain. A tear or two escaped her eyes and landed on her knees, but not enough to consider it crying. She felt weak and lightheaded; dizzy. She could feel her body shaking a bit, but the flat was always cold to her, so she blamed it on that.

"Ann?"

She jerked her head up at George's voice and immediately regretted it. She started seeing double.

"Yeah, Georgie?" she tried her hardest to sound like she was fine, hoping that her voice didn't sound as hoarse to him as it did to her.

"Can you hand me that tambourine, there?" he looked and sounded weary.

"Yeah," she tried to focus her vision and stood slowly, praying she'd be able to walk straight. She could feel the lads' eyes on her as she reached for the instrument when her knees suddenly felt wobbly and buckled out from under her. Her kneecaps hit the carpet and several versions of her name sounded in her ears. There was a sudden gust of wind and someone was holding her.

"John?" she couldn't see barely anything and she started feeling the effects of tunnel vision.

"I'm right here." He was the one holding her, "We're all here."

"Where's Paul?"

The three boys exchanged glances.

"He'll, uh, be back soon." John pulled her into his lap.

"I don't feel so well." She admitted and was followed by a loud sneeze. They looked her over again, more closely this time. She was shaking so bad he teeth were ramming against each other and her hair was sticking to her skin where she was breaking out in a cold sweat. There were bags under her eyes and she looked even paler then before, if that was possible. Her cheeks were tinted green and John felt her forehead, but pulled it back almost instantly.

"Good God, man!" he said, "That's no normal fever, Annabelle."

Anna looked up at him with glassy eyes and unsteady, raspy breaths. There was a horrible ringing in her ears and her temples were throbbing. Her stomach flipped again and she gasped in pain, grabbed her abdomen, letting the tears escape her eyes. She crumbled into John's chest and he held her trembling frame close.

"She needs a doctor. Now." John spoke and that was the last thing Anna heard before she blacked out.

"You're gonna be just fine, Belles." Ringo held her hand, but there was no answer of any kind.

"Ann?" George shook her gently, but still no reply. She was unconscious. He looked up at John with worried, frantic eyes.

"Shit," John muttered, "come one. Let's get her to the car. I'll drive."

Ringo opened the door as John handed Anna over to George. They headed out for the car, but John hung back a bit, scribbling out a note and leaving it on his guitar before following George and Ringo to his car.


	20. Part 4: Sgt Pepper's: Run For Your Life

_**OMG! I finished writing this last nighttt! :D**_

_**Hahaa, no, this is not the last chapter, but the whole story is written out, so hopefully I can get a chapter up a night. :]**_

_**Anyway, here we are, part 4 in our adventure. :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 4: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

**Chapter 18: Run for Your Life**

_Paul's POV_

I stepped away from Michelle and, with only a moment's hesitation and an 'I'm sorry', I darted for the door. I don't know if she ever came after me, but I didn't much care at that point. I didn't hear any fast paced footsteps behind me or my name being called, but even if I had I would've kept on running. I needed to get back to that hotel, get my things and get back home as soon as possible. Annie was there, and I had to get her back, no matter what.

After a while, the large building came into view and I quickened my pace, if that was possible. I felt like I was going at the speed of light, but ran in, going straight for the stairs, knowing I could get there faster. My body slammed against the door and it flew open and I pulled my key out of my pocket as I ran up the steps. I got to my room and struggled with the lock a bit before bursting in. I surveyed the space. All of my things were all over the place, scattered all over the floor and bathroom. I had asked room service to skip my room while I was there, and I never felt like doing it, so the bed was unmade and the towels all were used. I ignored the mess and scrounged for my suitcase and threw it onto the bed, grabbing all of my clothes and tossing them in, hoping that they fit. When that was done, and my toiletries were stuffed in with everything else (I had to practically sit on my suitcase to get it to close properly), I grabbed the bag and my guitar and headed out the door to my car after checking out of the hotel. I threw the stuff in the backseat, much like I had the first time, and was about to get in when I spotted something in my mirror. I sighed, watching Michelle walking towards me. I stood back up straight as she approached the car and I turned around.

"Listen, Michelle, I-" she cut me off.

"It's about your real girlfriend, isn't it?"

I was silent a moment, unsure of what to say next. So I didn't say a word, I nodded.

She sighed, "I understand, I knew it wouldn't last forever. Go, get her back."

She had a sincere smile on her face and I couldn't help but to smile back at her. She really was a wonderful girl.

I kissed her cheek, "Thank you. For everything."

I got in the car and drove off. I could see her in my rearview mirror, standing under the only lit street lamp. She had her face buried in her hands. That was the last I ever saw of Michelle, but I knew I would never forget her.


	21. Within You Without You

_**Okay, so I hope I wrote this out where you can understand it. Tell me if you can't, and I'll try to explain it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 4: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

**Chapter 19: Within You Without You**

_Paul's POV_

I felt like I was racing back to the flat. I was biting my nails nervously, but couldn't have been more excited if I tried. I was going back to see my Annie. The love of my life. I passed a sign that said London was just 17 kilometers down the road. I could feel my heart pounding, and the more I thought about Annie, the more excited I got.

I just hoped she wanted me back, too.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

It was a race to get Anna to the hospital. John drove and Ringo sat next to him. She had come around not too long ago, but they could all hear her heavy breathing from the pain sitting in the back with George, who held her, watching her with caring eyes. They all felt so helpless as tears began to creep down her cheeks and she rolled into George's chest, letting out soft sobs.

"We're almost there, Annabelle. Hang in there." John kept looking in his rearview mirror and Ringo stayed turned around in his seat.

"It hurts." She whispered to George, tightening her grip on his shirt.

He shushed her and rubbed her back, "I know, I know,"

"Georgie?"

"Hm? What is it, love?" he winced when he saw how pale and green her cheeks were.

"I miss Paul."

_Paul's POV_

"Annie!" I burst into the flat with the biggest smile on my face. No one was in the main room, so I ran into the other rooms of our home. I couldn't find anyone. John, George, Ringo, Annie; they were all gone. I stepped into our practice room, it was empty, too. But it looked as if they'd been practicing and not put their things away, when I spotted a piece of paper with my name on it. I picked it up and red, but what I read sent my mind into shock.

_Paul,_

_If you get back and the lads and I still aren't home, we're at the hospital. Annabelle's really sick. Come ASAP._

_John_

I was out the door in two seconds flat.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"We need a doctor. Quick." John ran up to the front desk with Ringo holding open the door for George to carry Anna through. There was a nurse behind the receptionist and she looked up from her clipboard, walking towards them. She looked rather bored.

"What seems to be the problem, loves?" she said.

"It's Belles!" Ringo joined John, "She really sick."

"Well, let's have a look see." She came around the desk and approached George and Anna, who had tear stains on her cheeks with fresh ones still coming on. She looked even worse in the florescent lighting. She was ghostly white and her cheeks were tinted pink and green. She was sweating all over and her whole body trembled with pain and illness. The nurse took one look at her and stopped.

"Oh my, let's get you into a room, love. Follow me."

…

Paul ran into the hospital lobby and looked around franticly. Anna and the lads were nowhere to be found. He darted towards the check-in desk.

"Is there an Annabelle Finey here?"

The lady rolled her chair over to a filing box and flipped through it, pulling out a file, "Yes, right down the hall on your left."

He barely had time to hear her instructions before taking off down the corridor. He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. John, George and Ringo were all standing there, silent. John leaned against the wall, biting his thumb nail, next to George sitting on the floor. Ringo paced back and forth down the hall, and when he turned he spotted Paul. He tapped John's shoulder and he, too, looked up, as did George.

"Hey, Paul," John approached him.

"What's going on?" Paul ignored his greeting, "Where's Annie?"

John sighed, "She's in that room, there. But we can't go in yet."

Paul walked by him and peeked into a crack where the door wasn't closed all the way. He could see the nurses looking Anna over, and his stomach dropped at the sight of her.

"The doctors say she's gonna be fine. She just needs some rest and fluids." John was behind him. About that time, the doctor came out.

Paul stopped him before he could walk off, "Pardon me, but can I see her?"

He looked back at Anna, then at him, "Don't wake her."

Paul nodded and quietly stepped inside. Anna was defiantly asleep, but she didn't look comfortable. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat. He took her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb without a word, watching her squirm and fidget. A single tear fell from his eye. The others watched from the door.

"Come out," John whispered, "let's leave them to it, then."


	22. Getting Better

_**Hahaa, so pretty sure I spent the only time I had left last night to post two chapters instead of getting my homework done… ;]**_

_**But that's not important, what's important is how we only have two chapters left after this! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 4: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

**Chapter 20: Getting Better**

_1 week later_

That one week was the most miserable one any of them had ever experienced in their lives. For a while, it looked as if Anna wasn't getting any better at all. She was dehydrated and sickly pale for almost four days. She was throwing up on the hour and sweating every bit of water that they gave her and then some, and shaking like she was outside in the snow with no clothing.

But after the fifth day, things starting looking up. She could sit up with minimal pain, and no pain the day after that. She was no longer getting sick and she stopped shaking and sweating, meaning her fever was down, and there was color in her face again. But while Anna was going through all of her pain and misery, Paul sat at her bedside and refused to leave. The lads had to start bringing him food so he wouldn't get sick as well after going through his own misery. After hearing his story of the two weeks he'd been gone, the others weren't sure who had it worse: Paul or Anna. Anna was going through the pain of making herself supper sick from depression, and Paul was finally able to come home with determination filling his heart only to find Anna falling over ill. But he was dedicated all the way to when the doctors released her.

"I'm fine, really." Anna was saying after being pushed in a wheelchair to the door, "I can walk."

"But, Belle," Ringo tried to make her understand, she may have been tons better than she was a week prier, nevertheless, she was still physically weak. But she wouldn't have any of it. She started to stand up, and everyone could see her knees wobbling. She took one step and John had to catch her before she hit the tile. Paul looked on from afar. When she began to feel better, he started keeping his distance again, not wanting to upset her, and unsure of her feelings for him at that moment. The others could see the longing in his eyes, but understood his logic.

John sighed and picked Anna up in a bridal carry, "Come on, let's get you home."

_**Mmmm…super short. I apologize, but I'm super tired…**_


	23. Fixing a Hole

_**You know, there's a possibility that I might just finish this story tonight. :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 4: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

**Chapter 21: Fixing a Hole**

No one was surprised when Paul took over taking care of Anna back at the flat. She had returned to her own bed, but all the boys had made a pallet on the floor around her in ground bed. They didn't leave the house much over the next week, and Paul spent most of it trying to reconnect with Anna. It seemed to be going rather well. John even woke up in the middle of the night to find Anna's fingers intertwined with Paul's once. They talked a bit and hung out around the flat, but nothing real serious happened. John found that Anna actually spent a lot more of her time with George. But after about nine days of being home, John decided to push things along a bit.

It was a windy night in November and all five of them were home at the flat, as was the norm since Anna had been home and Paul sat in the organ room with his notebook and guitar. Given that Anna needed less and less taking care of, he spent more of his time in that room working on different songs. He hummed the tune and picked at his guitar strings, scratching things out and re-writing things on his paper when he heard someone open the door up the stairs. He didn't pay much attention, glancing up only to see that it was John before returning to his work.

"Hey, John," Paul mumbled with a guitar pick in his mouth.

John sat down on the table, "Hi, Paul."

It was quiet a moment and Paul finally looked up at him, putting down his pen, "What's up, Lennon?"

He was silent only a moment more, "I think you should make up with Annabelle."

Paul laughed and gave him an odd look, putting away his guitar, "What do you think I've been trying to do for the past week and a half?"

"I mean now."

Paul looked at him and found he was quite serious, "You mean, now, now?"

"Yes. As in, go up there and sort things out. Talk."

"But, John, she-"

"'But, John,' nothing. This has been going on too long. It was the reason for Annabelle being in the bloody hospital. No, I want it fixed. Now." He stood and started back up the steps, turning around once he was at the top with his hand on the doorknob, "She still loves you, you know."

Paul looked at him with big, longing eyes and John disappeared. Paul emerged a few minutes later, looking as if he was ready to take on the world. He really did want to fix things with Anna; he just wasn't really sure how to go about it. He looked at John, who nodded, and took in a deep breath. John was right. He just needed to go talk and sort things out. He scanned the room and found Anna in George's quarter, sitting in the fake grass with George and Ringo. They were surrounded by food and drinks, playing with a deck of cards. Paul watched them a moment and they all slapped the pile in front of them, bursting into laughter when the cards flew everywhere. Paul smiled and John edged him on. Another breath and he walked over to the group. They stopped picking up the cards and looked up at him with smiles when he approached them.

"Hi, Paul." Said Anna, "Wanna play?"

Herein was the problem: Paul and Anna's relationship on a friend level was just fine. They talked and hung out, laughed. The occasional hug here and there, but that was why Paul was so scared. What if she wanted to stay that way? Just stay friends. He wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"Um, no, thank you. But, listen," he stuttered and Anna waited patiently for him to continue, picking up cards with Ringo and George while he lingered on his words.

"Listen," he repeated, "can I, um, talk to you for a sec?"

She stopped picking up the cards and it looked as if her muscles froze. She looked to the other boys. Paul couldn't see her face, so he couldn't tell what kind of expression she wore, but he remained standing there, much less patiently than she had him.

"Sure," she finally said calmly, handing George the cards she had and standing up. She followed Paul out the door and the other two lads came to stand by John.

"I haven't seen her that excited to talk to Paul in…well, ever. I've never seen her that excited." Said Ringo.

"Good." John replied, "Then maybe they'll work this thing out."

…

It was noiseless a while. Anna and Paul walked side by side in the busy streets of London, keeping over and out of the way of the crowd, looking at anything but each other. Finally, Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked, though she almost thought she knew what this was about.

Paul sucked in a breath, "I think you know."

"Well, so? Is there something you would like to say?"

Noiseless again. They kept walking and that was the last straw for Anna. She stopped and stood in front of him, uncaring of the people around them. She seemed a little bit more than upset.

"Paul, I can't do this anymore! I need to know what's going on, what you're thinking! I ne-"

He stopped her right there to show her exactly what he was thinking. He kissed her lips, holding her waist. She was surprised at first, but it didn't take long for her to relax, embracing his familiar touch, and the memorable taste of his lips. They parted and Anna looked at Paul with questioning eyes.

He took her hands, "Annabelle, what I did was extremely selfish and uncalled for and it should never have happened. It was wrong, and I wish with all my heart that I could take it back. I love you, with all of my being, and I,"

He stopped and looked away, ashamed, dropping her hands. A caring smiled found its way to Anna's lips and she picked up his hands again, whipping away a tear that escaped Paul's hazel eyes. She pulled his face back to look at her and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I missed you." She whispered into his chest. Paul held his breath for a second, then let it out with a smile, holding her tight, the happiest he'd been in a long, long time.

_**Woohoo! Back into the thousands for word count! ;D**_


	24. Epilogue: Please Mister Postman

_**Here we are folks. End of the road. Not much to say, 'cept thanks to everyone who stuck with me through all of those repetitive chapters! Told you it would turn out in the end. :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Epilogue: Please Mister Postman**

_2 months later_

"I just don't understand how you don't like strawberries!" Anna smiled.

John made a face, "They're disgusting."

Anna and Paul sat on Paul's bed and John sat in his own, just talking. Things had gone back to normal once Paul and Anna got back together, and Anna went back to sleeping in her own bed, and the lads were back in the studio. It was still early and they were all still in their pajamas when the doorbell rang at Ringo's door, but he was still asleep.

"I got it!" Anna said rather loudly considering the George and Ringo were still asleep and jumped off Paul's bed, running for the door.

"Package for a Richard Starkey." The man on the other side of the door held out a box and a clipboard. Anna signed for it and took the box, closing the door.

"Who was it?" Ringo muttered from his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

"You've got a package!" Anna jumped onto his bed and he sat up sleepily, opening the box with a yawn.

"What is it, Rings?" George said from his end of the flat, sitting up from his green blankets.

"It's a ring." Ringo replied, pulling out a gold ring with a large, red gem in it. He stuck it on his finger.

"Your fans know you well." John teased.

"Oh, come off it."

"Right then, almost time to hit the studio." John stood and stretched, "Best be getting' dressed."

_**Ah-ha! Can you guess? ;]**_

_**Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**_

_**Peace and love,**_

_**Cally**_


End file.
